Paris
by Luna lina
Summary: soy nueva en eso.. es una historia de mi pareja favorita sesshomaru y rin.. espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

PARIS

* * *

Luego de su viaje por parís, a sesshomaru se lo veía algo extraño, estaba distraído.

Se: señor

S: si dígame

Se: en una semana será la fiesta de la empresa, se va a encargar de la lista de invitados

S: esta vez no, hágalo usted, acá tiene mi agenda (ella la tomo y salió)

Era el evento mas grande de la ciudad, el día llego

Sesshomaru se veía muy elegante, algo fastidiado ya que no estaba de humor para tal evento, recibió algunos invitados y luego le dejo esa tarea a su hermano, la fiesta tenía invitados del mundo de los negocios, actores, modelos entre otros.

Ya había transcurrido la mitad de la del evento, él se encontraba tomando algo y conversando junto a otros empresarios, cuando de pronto un perfume lo invadió.

(sesshomaru)

¿Es ella? Se pregunto así mismo no dude y me di vuelta y era ella. Me miro y siguió caminando, se dirigió al jardín, lucían un vestido color negro largo hasta el suelo, Sali detrás de ella, cuando llegue al jardín sentí que me tomaron del brazo.

R: señor sesshomaru

S: rin, ¿que haces aquí?

R: creí que tú me habías invitado

S:no, lo hizo mi secretaria

R: que lastima, pensé que me extrañabas… tengo trabajo en esta ciudad, estaré un tiempo.

El se acerco a ella coloco su mano en la cintura de rin y la acerco a él para después besarla como si la necesitara para vivir, al separarse ella se quedó abrazada a el

R: se que me extrañaste, como yo te extrañe a vos

El no dijo nada solo la abrazo un poco más fuerte

Se: señor sesshomaru

Los interrumpió su secretaria

S: dígame

Se: es la hora del brindis

S: en un momento voy

Para sorpresa de todos sesshomaru apareció en el salón de la mano de rin, fue una lluvia de flash, realizo el brindis y minutos después ambos se fueron

S: ¿dónde estas parando?

R: en el hotel central

S: vamos por tus cosas, te quedaras en mi casa

R: no es necesario

S: no te consulte, eso fue una orden

R: esta bien

Buscaron las cosas de rin y se dirigieron a la casa de él, era una mansión enorme, llena de lujos y buen gusto, le mostro el lugar brevemente

S: si tú quieres esta será tu habitación

R: es bella, tu dónde duermes?

El señalo una puerta doble al final del pasillo, ella se dirijo hacia ese lugar, abrió la puerta y entro, observo el lugar

R: quiero dormir acá

S: bueno, pediré que acomoden tus cosas... vas dormir conmigo?

R: si, como lo hacíamos en parís

Ella dejo su bolso, él se sacó su saco y la corbata, ella se acercó y comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa, acaricio sus pectorales y su panza

R: estuviste haciendo mas ejercicio?

S: puede ser.. yo no te recordaba tan atrevida

R: woh eso quiere decir que me recordaba

El sin decir nada se quito la camisa, ella lo tomo del rostro y lo comenzó a besar ,el correspondió, llevo a rin hasta el borde de la cama en donde la giro siguió besando su cuello y su espalda mientras que con sus manos desprendió aquel hermoso vestido, que de una cayo al piso, dejando solo a rin en ropa interior , el continuo con sus besos por la espalda, le quito su ropa interior para poder besar su intimidad , lo que hizo que rin gimiera de placer, luego se detuvo y empezó a besar su ombligo hasta llegar a sus senos, el se detuvo la miro y ella lo empujo a la cama

S: señorita rin, que es este comportamiento?

R: lo que usted me a enseñado

S: yo?

No pudo decir más nada rin había desprendido su pantalón, tomando su miembro, al cual comenzó pasando su lengua para luego introducirlo en su boca... después de un rato el la penetro, hicieron el amor toda la noche


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru se despertó al ver el reloj se da cuenta que era las doces del medio dia , tomo su teléfono y ve varias llamadas de la oficina.

Decide llamar

Se: señor sesshomaru, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

S: si estoy bien

Se: tiene varios compromisos para hoy ,¿qué hago?

S: reprográmalas, para otro día, hoy no iré

Se: si señor así ser

S: hasta mañana

Se: hasta mañana señor sesshomaru

Al colgar ella se quedo pensando, se encontrará bien no creo que este enfermo, pero el jamás se toma un día libre

R: buen día

S: buen día rin

El se encontraba comiendo algo en el balcón de su habitación, ella se sentó en sus piernas, lo beso

R: no creí encontrarte

S: ¿porque no?

R: tu trabajo

S: por un día que no este, nada sucederá

R: me sorprende escucharte hablar así

S: come algo, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

Ella lo miro y se rio

S: ¿qué es lo gracioso?

R: tu pregunta, que quiero hacer

Ella cruzo sus manos en su cuello y comenzó a besarlo el la miro

S: eso quieres

R: sip

El la llevo alzando hasta la cama en donde le hizo el amor, al terminar se bañaron y se cambiaron para salir Ella se encontraba en la sala, cuando vio la foto de ambos en el periódico, sesshomaru iba bajando la escalera cuando escucho a rin

R: la pareja mas bonita de la noche, el joven multimillonario sesshomaru tashio y la modelo francesa rin souta

S: ¿qué es eso?

R: nuestra foto juntos

El la miro por un segundo

s. vamos?

R: ¿no te gusto?

S: sabes que no me agrada. Estar en las revistas y esas cosas, pero nos vemos bien o ¿no?

R: lo sé, si nos vemos muy bien

Subieron al auto fueron almorzar y pasear por distintos lugares, se encontraron con inuyasha y kagome los cuales, los invitaron a cenar a su casa.

Llego la hora de la cena fueron a la casa de inuyasha entraron faltaba un rato para la cena inuyasha y sesshomaru se fueron al escritorio por temas de la empresa, rin y kagome se quedaron hablando en la sala

K: estoy sorprendida

K: al ver a mi cuñado acompañado, eres una mujer tan bella

R: gracias, tú también. siempre está solo ¿verdad?

K: si, tiene un genio muy particular

R: si…

k. y ¿dónde lo conoces?

R: es una larga historia, lo conozco hace once años, más o menos

K: ¿tanto así? Cuéntame todo, tenemos tiempo

R: era una niña, tenia siete años, me había quedado huérfana, mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, estaba en las calles pidiendo, era invierno yo tenia hambre y frio… cuando lo vi caminando así mí no podía creer, era tan guapo, pero me daba miedo tan serio y frio… me invito a comer algo, luego me llevo a su casa en parís… contrato una niñera, fui al colegio, universidad, estoy estudiando derecho y soy modelo. El me cuido, me iba a visitar dos o tres veces al año... pasaba navidad a mi lado, desde siempre estuve enamorada de él... cuando cumplís mis 17 el fue para mi cumpleaños ese día peleamos mucho… yo estaba muy enojada con él.


End file.
